hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Paths Cross
Plot: Charlie, Josh, and Jordan meet up with Hidden Death and Nick Broken into part A and B, depending on which you choose first. =Transcript:= Page 1 panel 1 (P1-1) :Josh: Blah blah... :Exhi!e: Unimportant Dialogue.. :Charlie: Hey guys, we can explore the Ruins now! P1-2 :Josh: How do you know? :Charlie: I like to keep abreast of current news. :Exhi!e: I''' like to keep current of abreast news. P1-3 :Josh: That's one way to do it... :Charlie: Stop that!! :Exhi!e: Ow, ow, ow! Is it wrong that this turns me on? P1-4 :Punish! P1-5 :Jordan: Guys, we forgot Exhi!e. :Charlie: He can't come! :Exhi!e: PAIN! :Josh: Let's get going. Jordan, check the map. P1-6 :Choose your adventure :A)Josh: This is the room with the mission person. :B)Charlie: You can find rare items in this room. Yay rares! ---- P2-1 B :Charlie: Rare items! P2-2 :Thonk P2-3 :Charlie: Die Belra! P2-4 :Charlie: No items... Must be more enemies. P2-5 :Charlie: As long as I have my saber, you can't defeat me! P2-6 :Charlie: Urrgg! :Twack P3-1 :Charlie: Delsabers shouldn't be able to do that! P3-2 :Charlie: ? :Bang :Bang P3-3 :Charlie: Delsaber's body parts... P3-4 :Charlie: Hey! My parts!! :WHOOOSH :Hidden Death: Who killed them? P3-5 :Charlie: Gimmee onee! :Hidden Death: No! ---- P4-1 A :Josh: Why are we hunting him down? :Jordan: He hunts down innocent travelers. P4-2 :Josh: Here he comes! :Jordan: Get ready! P4-3 :(Mine) :Nick: I will kill you all! P4-4 :Nick: Hiya! P4-5 :Josh: Watch out for that mine, Jordan. :Jordan: Thanks. :Nick: Yaaa! P4-6 :Josh: Good thing no one got hurt by the mine. :Jordan: No one important anyway! :Nick: Aieee... ---- P5-1 :Josh: That can't be the opponent... :Jordan: Duh! P5-2 :Nick: I won't be destroyed that easily! P5-3 :Josh: You wanna? :Jordan: I can... Zonde! :Nick: Errgh. Help me up! P5-4 :Jordan: Run! :creeek :Nick: Ha! Missed! P5-6 :Nick: Aiiiieeeee..... ---- P6-1 (Read both A&B) :Josh: Why did you have to do that? You overkill with magic... :Jordan: No, it was just enough kill. P6-2 :Charlie: Gimme rare items! :Hidden Death: Watch out! P6-3 :Smash! P6-4 :Hidden Death: I can't feel my legs. :Josh: I can! :Jordan: Those are my legs, Josh. :Charlie: Someone's fondling my chest! Oh wait, those are my hands. P6-5 :...And so they explain their stories.... ::(And Charlie runs off complaining that she never gets rare items) P6-6 :Hidden Death: ..Just one question: Why did you put a bag on the robot's head? :Josh: .ummm.... :Jordan: Yeah, Josh, why was that the punishment? ---- P7-1 :Jordan: You have no idea... :Josh: Let's go find Charlie! P7-2 :Charlie: Everyone ready to fight the boss? :Josh: Yep! :Jordan: Me and my magic are! :Hidden Death: Lock and load. :kachink P7-3 :Josh: This is nothing! :Jordan: A meadow? :Charlie: No, Hidden Death! Don't! P7-4 :Hidden Death: What's this? :BOOM P7-5 :Jordan: Gifoie P7-6 :Josh: That wasn't difficult. :Jordan: No, it wasn't... :Charlie: Runn! :Hidden Death: Yikes! ---- P8-1 :Dark Falz: Raarrr! P8-2 :Charlie: Aee! Rafoie! :Jordan: Gibarta too... P8-3 :Josh: Eat Musashi Rush! P8-4 :Josh: Ah! New form! :Charlie: Ah! I'm Smashed! P8-5 :Josh: RUSH MORE! :Jordan: Resta! P8-6 :Josh: and Jordan: We win!! :Charlie: Why didn't you revive us '''FIRST? ---- P9-1 *Meanwhile :Exhi!e: Oh my nuts... and bolts. P9-2 :Extra: Ha ha! :Extra: ? :Exhi!e: Geez, you'd think they'd never seen an android hold himself... P9-3 :(Not James)>''Extra:'' Hey mister! What's wrong? :Exhi!e: Hmm... P9-4 :Exhi!e: Come closer... :Extra: Sure. P9-5 :Exhi!e: Gimme a squeeze! P9-6 :Exhi!e: Worse Pain! ---- P10-1 :Extra: Why are your hands there? Are you hurt? :Exhi!e: No, I'm holding it for pleasure. P10-2 :Extra: Aiiee! Pervert! :Exhi!e: Wait, I didn't mean that! P10-3 :Exhi!e: Finally, I can sit upright. P10-4 :Skunky: Hi Exhi!e. How are you feeling? :Exhi!e: My nuts hurt and a few bolts broke off... P10-5 :Skunky: Maybe I can help screw your nuts back on. :Exhi!e: ! P10-6 :Exhi!e: Gladly! Come here! :Skunky: That's not what I meant! Category:PSWhoa Chapters